Bless the Broken Road
by smiliactress
Summary: Sharpay Evans has leukimia and Ryan is trying to stay strong...will he stay strong when they sing their last song together?


_**RYAN P.O.V**_

"Sharpay?" I asked my sister, "Shar, are you okay?" She blinked a couple times and said, "Ry, when I'm gone, just remember- I love you more than anything, and you're the best brother anyone could ever have." A tear ran down my face when she said this. "Don't leave me." I said as I silently started to cry. My sister, Sharpay had leukemia and she was gong to die any minute and go to performer heaven. "Ryan Evans! Don't cry! I want my last moments in this world to be happy ones and my brother crying isn't exactly what I call happy." she told me. I stopped my crying and hugged her. "Whatever you want, you get." I said. Mom and Dad smiled at me. Mom wiped tears from her eyes. "All I want is to sing one last song with you." "Of course, what do you want to sing?" I asked my wonderful sister. "_Bless the Broken Road_" "Okay." We started to sing:

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago Hoping I would find true love along the broken road But I got lost a time or two Wiped my brow and kept pushing through I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you Every long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you I think about the years I spent just passing through I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you But you just smile and take my hand You've been there you understand It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true Every long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you Now I'm just rolling home Into my lover's arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you._

Then, when we stopped, I said Sharpay's name. I got no answer. I couldn't help it. I broke down. "It's all my fault." I said, falling on my knees. "Oh, Don't feel that way duckie." Mom said. "Yea son, you still have the talent show tomorrow." Dad tried to help, but it made me feel worse. It would be the first performance I had ever done without Sharpay by my side. 

THE NEXT EVENING-THE TALENT SHOW

I nervously awaited my turn. "Next up Ryan Evans. He would like to dedicate this song to his sister, Sharpay, who just passed away yesterday."

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,And each road leads you where you want to go,And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.And if one door opens to another door closed,I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,But more than anything, more than anything,My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,You never need to carry more than you can hold,And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,Yeah, this, is my wish.I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,All the ones who love you, in the place you left,I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,And you help somebody every chance you get,Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,And you always give more than you take.But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,You never need to carry more than you can hold,And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,Yeah, this, is my wish.My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,You never need to carry more than you can hold,And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,Yeah, this, is my wish.This is my wishI hope you know somebody loves youMay all your dreams stay big_


End file.
